


"First Impressions"

by laubrown1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Impressions, M/M, Romance, first impression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: This is my short little take on what Castiel might have been thinking when he first met a certain green-eyed hunter. ;D





	"First Impressions"

**Author's Note:**

> These are Castiel's thoughts when he first met Dean.

Ever since he rebelled against Heaven and brought Dean Winchester back to life and dragged him out of Hell, he’s been enjoying growing closer to the tall, dark, and green-eyed hunter.

When he first met Dean and Bobby in a barn while he was being summoned during a summoning ritual, they both kept shooting him up with rock salt and Dean even stabbed him with Ruby’s knife.

Nothing worked.

Bobby attempted to strike him, but Castiel put him to sleep and rendered him unconscious. This was the first time he’s had a conversation with the man he dragged out of Hell.

Even at that instant, he could see right through Dean. He saw a man who was broken and tortured and hid his vulnerability behind an armor of strength.

He saw a man who needed more light in his life.

Castiel hopes he can be that light.


End file.
